coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8387 (16th May 2014)
Plot "Kirsty"'s latest text panics Tyrone and Fiz. Tyrone decides running away isn't the answer. Peter is furious to find out Carla has confided so much in Rob. Eileen is sick of everyone treating No.11 like a hotel. She tells Todd he's not to have Marcus in the house. Maria tells Audrey she's fallen for someone else. She refuses to say who but when Audrey she sees how Maria is with Tyrone, she realises he's the mystery man. Fiz decides something must be done about Kirsty and goes to Alison Soames's house, hoping to find Kirsty there. Chesney insists on accompanying her. Carla gets Tracy to baby-sit Peter. Todd flaunts his new relationship with Marcus by kissing him in the Street when Maria passes by. Maria tells Tyrone how grateful she is for his support and talks him into meeting her for a walk in Longford Park. Tracy disposes of anything containing alcohol from the flat and leaves, locking Peter inside. Audrey tries to make Maria see she's being a hypocrite by trying to lure Tyrone away from Fiz and urges her not to read too much into his acts of friendship. Maria is sure he loves her and just has trouble expressing his feelings. Audrey is shocked when Maria says she and Tyrone have kissed. Fiz discovers Alison has moved away and left no forwarding address. Gail and Katy have their interviews for the receptionist job at the gym, while Owen goes for a packing job at a factory. Dev and Sharif annoy Gail and Katy by debating who to take on when the interviewees are in earshot. They decide neither of them want it, but settle on sharing the job for £1 extra an hour. Marcus suggests to Todd that they should be more discreet. Todd disagrees and asks Marcus to move into No.11. Owen doesn't get the packing job. Audrey tells Fiz and Chesney about Maria's feelings for Tyrone. Carla is annoyed to find Tracy has left Peter on his own. As soon as Carla returns to the flat, Peter tries to leave. Carla tells him he'll have to go through her. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Longford Park *Unnamed street Notes *Last appearance of both Ruby Dobbs and Hope Stape until 25th August 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria tells Audrey she is in love with Tyrone; Carla calls Tracy to babysit Peter; Eileen and Todd clash over Marcus; and Katy and Gail attend their interviews at the gym. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,510,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes